Water and Fire
by HighTide12
Summary: What if Percy Jackson had a sister? Meet Ellie Jackson, Percy's "baby" sister whom he loved and was protective over. And what if she fell in love with Leo? What would be the outcome? Read her story and follow her through her adventure. Rated T for later chapters. Leo/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm back, with a new story. I deleted my old one because I didn't like where it was going and I couldn't really come up with a good story line. So I'm going to attempt to write a new one **** please R&R it means a lot and tell me if you like the story, what I can to improve it and anything else you want to add. Oh, and quick disclaimer I do not own PJO or any of the characters except for my OC's. Now, on with the story!**

Ellie's POV

I was currently sat in a coffee shop with my friends, who were talking about the stupidest things ever. It was the first day of summer vacation, and all I was looking forward to was seeing my brother. I hadn't seen him in two years, since I went to a boarding school in California and he stayed in New York. He wasn't at home last summer because he went to a camp, which I don't understand since he hated being out in the woods. I turned my attention back to my friends who were now talking about boys. As much as I loved them, I was beginning to regret bringing them along with me.

"Seriously though, look at him! He looks absolutely gorgeous! And his eyes, oh my gosh I think I've died," my friend, Elise, exclaimed. I turned to look at the guy she was gushing over. He was sitting with a blonde girl, his arms around her waist, and some other people. He turned and my eyes met his and we both jumped out of our seats. I ran towards him and into his arms, he hugged me back after he recovered from the shock.

"Ahem, and you are?" some guy at the table asked, clearly confused at what just happened.

" I'm Ellie, Ellie Jackson," I replied.

"Jackson?" a Hispanic guy asked.

"Yeah, she's kinda my sister," Percy explained while rubbing his neck. I guess he never told his friends that he had a sister. Everyone just stared at me, and it was getting pretty awkward.

Percy's POV 

Ellie was visiting this summer, which I was looking forward to. I hadn't seen her in years and I was beginning to miss my baby sister. I was at a Starbucks waiting for my mom to call me. I was going to tell everyone that I had a sister before they met her at home. I guess I should've told everyone earlier, especially Annabeth and Grover, but it never came up. I was about to speak up, when Jason nudged me.

"Dude, those chicks over there have been staring at you since we got here."

"Really?" I turned around and what I saw shocked me. Ellie was one of the girls and when she finally turned around and saw me I jumped out of my seat and so did she. She ran towards me, which must've looked pretty dramatic considering we were across the room from each other. She jumped into my arms, causing me to stumble a bit before hugging her back. Everyone was just staring. Annabeth was looking slightly jealous, while Grover, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Talia were looking confused. Finally, Jason broke the awkward silence.

"Ahem, and you are?"

" I'm Ellie, Ellie Jackson," she replied while smiling at everyone.

"Jackson?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she's kinda my sister," I said rubbing my neck nervously. I guess I should've told them about her earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys here's the second chapter! I'm thinking about updating twice a week, so that way I'll have time to pre-write my chapters and edit them. Since the first chapter was mostly just an intro I wanted to have a filler to let you guys know what's going on. Thank you to those of you who have added this story to your favorites it means a lot (: Disclaimer: I don't own PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan. Remember to R&R!**

Percy's POV

Everyone looked at me in shock. There was an awkward silence and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. Finally, someone decided to speak up.

"Sister! You never told us you had a sister? You could've at least told me! I'm your girlfriend!" Annabeth was fuming and I was really regretting not telling anyone. In my defense it never came up.

"Well no one ever asked about my siblings!" I countered back at her.

"I guess you have to start explaining then Seaweed Brain" she said, arms crossed, glaring pointedly at me. Ellie's friends decided to join us at that moment.

"Okay, that was dramatic. Mind telling us what just happened El? I mean come on you just ran across Starbucks to hug some stranger!" the tall redhead exclaimed. Ellie sighed and ran her fingers through her black hair. Obviously she never bothered to mention me to her friends either. She pulled up a chair and plopped herself on it.

"Well? Mind explaining Percy? You are the older one." She said glancing up at me. Great, I have to explain.

"Well as you know she's my sister an-"

"No shit Seaweed Brain, we got that part down," Annabeth said, still glaring at me.

"Thank you for interrupting Annabeth. Anyways, Ellie here is my younger sister. I'm only older than her by two years. The reason none of you guys have met her is because my mom sent her to a boarding school in California. She only visits during the summer, and I didn't see her last year because I was at camp with you guys." I explained.

"Wait, so who's her dad? Is it Gabe?" Grover asked.

"Ew, that just gross. I don't even want to think about mom and Gabe getting, um, lets say '_intimate'_." El answered, her nose wrinkled in disgust," Percy and I were born to the same father. Right Perc?" everyone turned to look at me. At this point another one of Ellie's friends decided to interrupt.

"Oh, now I see it. You guys look almost identical. Same eyes, skin tone, you guys are both really, really, attractive. The only difference is that Ellie's eyes are a bit greener than yours." the short blonde said looking back and forth between us. Annabeth turned to look at me.

"Um, can you guys excuse us for a minute I have to talk to Percy here alone." she said looking at the group. I got up and we walked outside.

"Are you still mad at me not telling you? It never really ca-"

"If you guys have the same dad, doesn't that mean that she's like us too?" she said interrupting me again.

"Oh my gods it does," I said. Great. My baby sister was now in constant danger. How was I supposed to protect her now? Is this why mom sent her across the country?

"We have to get her to camp," I decided after pacing around for a while.

"What about her friends?" Crap. I did not think about that.

"We ditch them?"

"And then what do we tell your sister? Oh sorry Ellie, but you have to leave your friends because they're not like you."

"Well I don't know! What if they're Demigods too?"

"We can't be sure Percy, know lets get back before they get even more suspicious." When we got back inside, all of Hades broke loose.

Ellie's POV

The blonde girl, Annabeth as I had learned, took my brother outside. I guess that what he gets for not telling his friends, especially his girlfriend about me. This left my friends, Percy's friends and me alone at the table. The blonde dude was the first to talk.

"So, did you tell your friends about Percy?" he asked.

"Uh, I mentioned that I had a brother but I never really went into detail about him."

"So they knew about him?" a girl with short black hair asked.

"Yeah, but they've never seen him. Not even in a picture." I replied. It was pretty weird sitting with people you just met. Thank God my friend Aria spoke up.

"So what are your names?" she said looking at them.

"I'm Jason," the blonde guy said.

"I'm Thalia," the girl with the black hair replied.

" I'm Grover, Percy's best friend. " a kid with crutches replied.

"I'm Piper," a girl with Native American facial features said.

"And last but certainly not least, I'm Leo, but you can call me tonight." A Hispanic guy said looking towards me. I laughed at his lame pick up line and said, "Yeah, I think I'll just call you Leo." Leo looked down disappointed. At this time Percy and Annabeth decided to come back. When they got inside, all hell broke loose. Man I wished they had just stayed outside.

**A/N- Ooo, cliffhanger. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit longer than the last chapter. Sorry if the introductions kind of dragged on. That's something I definitely need to work on. I wanted to include Ellie's friends because they'll be useful for the upcoming chapter, which will be posted sometime next week. So any thoughts on this chapter? Anything I could do to make it better? Feel free to leave a review or PM me, constructive criticism is appreciated, rude comments are not. Again, thank you for reading this story and I guess that's it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So I decided to tell you the list of El's friend's names. They are Aria, Marie, and Elise. (: I decided to include them here so I don't have to explain who they are. Oh, and everything that's italicized is Ellie's thoughts. Disclaimer- I don't own PJO all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Ellie's POV

As soon as Percy and Annabeth came back inside, a person sitting directly behind us turned and drew a sword. At first I thought _Oh my god I'm going to die. _Then the old hag started morphing into this thing that looked like it belonged in an episode of Supernatural. It looked like one of those hairless cats, but with wings and fangs. Every single one of Percy's friends sprung into action. Annabeth took out a dagger and lunged at the monster-thing. Jason flipped a coin and it turned into a sword. What the heck is going on, I thought. I turned and looked towards Percy who was now holding a sword. This day has officially made it my list of worst days ever. Everyone in Starbucks had fled in panic. _Yeah, well I would've too if I'd seen kids with swords and daggers._

"I've finally found you after years of looking! Now you and your little friends are going to die!" the monster screeched. The thing lunged at me, but Leo blocked it with something he pulled out of his tool belt. How did I not notice him carrying a tool belt?

"_**Ellie, use the arrows," **_a random voice in my head said. _Well I would if I had any arrows. _As if by magic, a bow and arrow appeared in my hand. At first I freaked out, I mean come on! A bow and arrow magically appeared in my hand! After struggling a bit, I pulled back and aimed at the thing's head. I released the arrow, and surprisingly I didn't miss. The monster wailed and lunged again, but this time Percy managed to injure its wing. Aria suddenly got out of her chair, drew a sword and lunged for Thalia. _What the hell Aria, I thought we were friends._ Thalia had it covered though; she turned around and slashed through her body. I was paralyzed, I wanted to run but I couldn't. It was like I was glued to the floor. At first, I wanted to cry and run over to her side and help her. I just saw my best friend get cut in half, but the strange thing is instead of the body bleeding, it just went _Poof_ and disappeared. I turned to look at everyone who was still fighting the monster-thing. I aimed for the things heart and released another arrow. It did the same thing Aria did; it turned into gold dust and disappeared. Suddenly we heard screeching again. _What is it with the whole screeching thing man?_ Elise and Marie had turned into what Aria once was. ___Well shit._ This time I didn't hesitate; I've had enough of this whole monster ordeal. I aimed for their heads and released the arrows. The turned into dust and I sighed and plopped myself onto a chair and started crying. I cried because I killed my 'friends' and because I was scared. Everyone looked at me in shock and started bombing me with questions.

"Where'd you get that bow, and the arrows?"

"How are you so good at aiming?"

"Why didn't you kill it earlier?"

"Man, that was so cool. How'd you do that?"

"Are you okay?"

"Can you guys shut up?" I yelled.

"I honestly have no idea what just happened! Somehow some arrows and a bow appeared in my hands, and I had perfect aim, which is really freaky since I've never done that before! I didn't kill it earlier because obviously the thing was my supposed 'friend'. And no I am not okay! Now can someone please explain to me what just happened here?" Silence. That's what I got. Great, just great.

"Come on lets take you to camp," Percy said, putting his arms around me, while Piper was calling a cab. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Camp? A monster attacks and you want to take me to some camp?" I was fuming. Monsters had just attacked us and he wanted me to go to a camp. My brother is truly an idiot.

"We'll explain when we get there, now come on get in the cab." He said, dragging me by the arm.

"We what do you mean '_we'_? What's going on? I'm not going to stop until one of you guys tell me!"

" Will you just shut up Ellie? You're more annoying than before."

"Fine." That's all I had to say. If none of them were going to tell me what was going on I was going to ignore them. I got in the cab and tried to get as far away as possible from all of them.

"You kids know that this cab only seats five people right?" the cab driver asked.

"We know, now can you please drive us to Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954?"

"Sure, I guess." The driver was looking at us suspiciously. Thalia sat up front, while Piper sat on Jason's lap and Annabeth sat on Percy's. That left Leo with no seat. I got out and motioned for him to sit in mine.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Get in." I said pointing to the seat.

"But then where are you going to sit? Are you going in the other cab with Nico and Grover, because I really don't think Percy wants you to go with them i mean, there's nothing wrong with them, but they aren't really social."

"Leo! Will you just get in?" I snapped. He held his hands up in surrender and got in. I went in after him plopping myself into his lap. His eyes went wide and I had to hold back a laugh.

"No. No, Ellie you are not sitting on his lap." Percy said looking flustered.

"Then were will I sit? On your lap? If I sit on your lap then where will Annabeth sit?" I said eyeing him. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. I guess that shut him up.

"Now can I start driving?" the driver asked adding an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah." Thalia answered. The ride was silent for the most part. The only thing you could hear was the crappy music playing and an occasional cough. I fidgeted on Leo's lap trying to get comfortable. Percy was still staring at Leo, and let me just say, if looks could kill Leo would be six feet under.

Leo's POV 

She was sitting on my lap. Oh my Gods.

Ellie's POV

The driver stopped at a hill, and turned to look at us.

"Is this it?" he asked looking confused.

"Mhm, thanks." Jason said reaching into his wallet to pay him.

"But there's nothing here." The driver said looking suspicious. He was right there wasn't anything but strawberries for miles. We all got out of the car and started walking.

"Percy, there isn't anything here!" I said.

"Shut up and keep walking." He replied. Well, that went well. We stopped and I looked up. There was post that had Greek lettering. It said 'CAMP HALF BLOOD'

_What the hell is half blood? _

"Well who's going to be the one to explain?" I said turning to look at everyone.

**A/N- So if you were wondering, Nico shadow traveled and Grover got a ride from Argus. Now i know what you're thinking. **_**Why didn't they just shadow travel with Nico? Or go with Grover instead of piling into the cab?**_** Well think of it this way, Ellie just killed her friends because they turned into monsters, and shadow traveling would freak her out even more. And so would Argus, and I also wanted to add a little Leo/Ellie moment in there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update! I'll update a lot more this week, I promise. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters except for my Oc Ellie. **

Ellie's POV

"I'll explain after I give you a tour of the camp," Percy said, grabbing my hand and leading me forward. Everyone had left to go do something so it was just the two of us.

"Those are the cabins," he said pointing to some buildings," You get placed in a cabin depending on who your Godly parent is." I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a half circle of cabins. Three of them were bigger than the rest, each with their own decoration.

"Godly Parent? What do you mean? I mean you were always kind of a geek, but I never knew that you'd come to a camp to satisfy you mythological needs." I said raising my eyebrows at him. Who was he kidding? Mom had always said that dad left us, but she never really spoke badly about him.

"Ok so you know how it was always you, me, and mom? Well that's because our dad is a god. So that makes us Demigods, half god and half mortal. That's why monsters back at Starbucks attacked us. "

"So who's our Godly parent?"

"Poseidon, you'll be sleeping in Cabin 3 with me." Poseidon huh? So that's where mom got the whole _your dad was lost at sea_ thing.

"So why are those cabins bigger than the rest?" I asked. Those three cabins where not only the biggest, but the were at the head of the half circle.

"Those cabins belong to the big three. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Thalia and Jason are children of Zeus, but Thalia doesn't usually come to camp since she joined the hunters of Artemis. And Nico is Hades's son, he had a sister, but she died in one of the quests."

"Okay so what's this camp for?"

"Its for people like us. Every camper here is a Demigod. This camp helps us train so that we know how to survive in the real world."

"So, when do I start training?"

"Right after I take you to the big house."

"Like court?"

"No El, not like court. It's where Mr. D and Chiron are."

"Chiron, the centaur who trained all those heroes?" I may not know as much about Greek mythology as Percy does, but that doesn't mean that I don't anything.

"Yep, that's him."

"But he's like thousands of years old! How's that possible?" I mean seriously I couldn't be the real Chiron, could it? Maybe it was a descendant of him.

"He was granted immortality."

"So where's everyone? It looks pretty empty here. I thought this was a camp."

"I honestly don't know." Well that's depressing. I was hoping to meet people here. We stopped in front of a house, if you could call it a house. It was huge!

"Oh, so is this the big house?" I said pointing at the white house with blue trimming.

"Yeah now lets go inside." I followed Percy inside the house, and suddenly I was face to face with a man in a wheelchair and another pudgy man, who was wearing a repulsive Hawaiian shirt, playing some sort of a card game.

"Hey Chiron, Mr. D" Percy said nodding his head towards them.

"Hello Percy, I assume that this is your sister? Annabeth came by to tell me." Chiron said, looking towards me.

"Hi," I said waving awkwardly.

"If she's your sister I automatically dislike her. If you two are related then she's most likely gunna be like you, and I don't like you." The guy I'm assuming is Mr. D, said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Dionysus, not that you'd know who I actually was.."

"Son of Zeus, God of wine?"

"You know what, I might actually tolerate this one." He said nodding his head in approval. _Whoop-dee-doo I'm on the good side of a man with horrible fashion taste._

"So Peter, what do you want?" Mr. D said.

"It's Percy."

"Whatever." Mr. D muttered.

"So child what was your question?" Chiron inquired.

"Well since Ellie here is my sister, she also has the same dad. And I was wondering why he hasn't claimed her. We made the deal with the Gods that their children be claimed at 13 but she's 15. Usually monsters start attacking at age 12 and she was never attacked until today."

"The Gods have their reasons Percy, and it might've been a stroke of luck perhaps. Now show her to your cabin and take her to the training area. Oh, and Iris message your mother. She must be expecting you two." Chiron said waving his hand dismissively.

"Wait, I have a question. If you're Chiron the centaur, why are you in a wheelchair?" I asked still wondering if her was actually Chiron. He chuckled and said," I'm sorry to have hidden my true form, it's just that it usually freaks out the new campers." He stood up and my eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Whoa! How do you fit your butt in that chair!" I said running up to it, expecting there to be a hole in it.

"Yeah excuse her, she's a bit wrong in the head." Percy said grabbing my wrist and muttering apologies to Chiron, who was still laughing.

Percy's POV

I had a feeling Chiron was hiding something. Did dad have something planned out for her and did Chiron know what it was? I guess we'll find out soon enough. I led Ellie to the cabin and took out a drachma.

"What are you doing?" asked Ellie. She was still looking around the cabin, picking things up and placing them back down.

"I'm going to IM mom."

"With a coin? Why don't you just call her?"

"Because we can't use phones, it's like sending a signal to monsters. As if your saying _I'm here come attack me!"_

"Oh, then what are you going to do with the coin?"

"Like I said I was going to IM mom, as in Iris message. You know the Goddess Iris; well if you pay her and ask nicely then you can call anyone. "

"Oh, so you're gunna call her now? Tell her I said hi and that I'm doing fine."

"Tell her yourself." I wasn't her servant, she could tell mom herself.

"I'm going out to explore, I'll see you at the campfire I guess. Bye." She said walking out the door.

"Bye." I called out. The door slammed shut and I threw the coin and said," Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." The image wavered a bit then became clear. Mom was pacing around the kitchen muttering things like _where could they be? _Or, Are_ they all right? _

"Hey mom." I said. She jumped and looked up.

"Percy? Are you at camp? Where's Ellie? Are you two okay? Is she injured? Can I see her? Did you tell her yet?"

"Whoa mom, calm down. Yes we're at camp and we're okay. The gang and I went to Starbucks and long story short, I saw her there, monsters attacked and we came here. No she is not injured, she went out exploring."

"Is she mad that I never told her about your dad?" mom said looking down. Was she mad? You could never really tell with Ellie; she never was easy to read.

"Honestly mom, I don't know. I'll tell her to IM you later. Bye, I love you." I broke the connection and went out looking for Ellie. Hopefully she didn't get into any trouble.

**A/N-So guys how was it? Was it good? Review please, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more (: This was probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you guys liked it. Well I guess that's it byeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys! I promised that I'd update soon and I did! I'll be uploading another chapter this week because on Friday I'm going camping and I won't have Internet. I'll be back by Monday and I'll try to get a new chapter up by then. Disclaimer- I don't own PJO.**

Ellie's POV

I slammed the cabin door shut on my way out. I needed time to think about this whole half blood ordeal. I was kind of mad at mom and Percy. Mom should've told me the truth. Percy could've at least given me hints about it. He didn't even bother to visit last year! He's the only reason I came home, I could've just skyped mom from the dorms. I loved my mom sure, but I was never really close to her as Percy was. When she told me that I had to be sent away to California I was pretty mad about it. At first I felt neglected, I mean why couldn't she send Percy? He was older than me; I was only 10 at the time. But I guess she had to protect us from the monsters like Percy said. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I felt a tear drop rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. _No Ellie you're not going to cry. Don't give them another reason to think that you're weak. _I took a deep breath and looked up. I was in the training area.

"Ellie! Over here!" I turned to look at who yelled and saw that it was Leo. Smiling I made my way towards him.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just training. Wanna join me?" he said, handing me a sword.

"Sure, but this sword just feels wrong. Are there any other ones?" I asked. The sword in my hands felt odd, like it wasn't meant for me. It was too heavy for me.

"Yeah, come on." He said. I followed him to the armory. There were swords and daggers lined up against the one wall. On another wall bows were mounted on shelves with a bag of arrows next to them. The third wall had armor hanging from it. I picked up a sword, but it didn't feel right either; this one was too light. This went on for about five minutes. Me picking up swords and placing them back. I sighed. This was getting me frustrated. Finally I picked up the last sword. When I held it up it felt like I wasn't holding a sword. I felt as if I had an extension to my arm. I don't know any other word to use to describe it than right.

"This is the one. I like it." I announced smiling.

"Its name is Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegār, its Persian so I don't know what its doing here. It means _the emerald-studded sword_. It was used to kill a monster vulnerable to all weapons except this one. So I guess it's a pretty powerful sword. Maybe even more powerful than your brothers." Leo said. How he knew about Persian legends? I have no idea.

"Yeah well I can't pronounce the name so I'm going to call it Emerald."

"Alright lets go." He said enthusiastically. This boy had a bit too much energy. He led me to the field where a bunch of other campers were training.

"Ok I have to go to bunker 9 so you'll have to spar with someone else." He said looking back to a couple of campers trying to catch what appeared to be a mechanical lizard.

"It's cool." I said, dismissing him with a wave of my hand. He just stood there looking at me.

"Now go!" I yelled. He took off running.

"Right, sorry." he called out. I sighed. I was now standing in the middle of a field looking quite stupid. My mind started to wander off when someone spun me around.

"And who are you?" a beefy looking girl sneered.

"Ellie. And you are?" I said. I was not going to get on this girls bad side, but of course me being me made her mad.

"So you're the new camper? I was expecting someone I don't know, stronger. You're just a weak little girl." She spat in my face. Well someone had anger issues. I was not in the mood to deal with her bullshit so I started walking away.

"Look at her, she's to weak to even deal with her problems!" she declared to everyone training. Great. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. _Damn you for leaving me Leo. _

"Just leave her alone Clarisse, she's new." Another voice said. It belonged to a short girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. Just like Annabeth's, maybe they were siblings.

"Oh shut up Sage!" Clarisse yelled. A few people took a couple steps back.

"No you know what Clarisse? I'll fight you." I said. I was getting sick of her and her attitude.

"Alright lets see what you got Princess." She smirked at me. Someone in the crowd yelled out," But she's not wearing any armor!" and they were right I wasn't.

"Fine lets make this fair," Clarisse removed her armor and said, "Ready?" I smirked. "Bring it." My right hand tightened its grip on the sword, ready to strike. She lunged and I dodged her blow. I raised my sword and lunged at her arm. I managed to make a cut just below her elbow. By this time, an even bigger crowd had formed. Clarisse was furious that I actually managed to injure her.

"Ellie? What are you doing?" someone yelled out. I turned to see who it was. Wrong move. Clarisse had made a gash on my arm. I saw that it was Percy who yelled at me. Idiot, he got me injured. I turned back around and aimed for her, but she dodged it. People were chanting and placing bets on who would win. She aimed at my calf this time. I jumped up, spinning in the air, and brought down my sword on her leg. I made a gash on her thigh and she screamed at me.

"You little-"

"Now Clarisse, watch your language. There are children here." I said. We were circling each other, daring the other to make a move. She swung her sword and I brought mine up. The sound the two swords made when they clashed was music to my ears. I spun around and with my free arm, I grabbed her sword handle and pulled it towards me and brought my sword to the side of her neck. She was still in shock when I pulled on her sword and managed to take it. I backed away now holding two swords. She charged at me and tried to tackle me. I swiftly jumped to the side and kicked her down. I pointed my sword at her neck and said," I win."

The crowd cheered and I heard someone say, "You owe me 20 dollars."

"Alright everyone back to training." Someone yelled. I turned to see who it was. It was Chiron in his centaur form. He started walking towards me.

"That was quite impressive. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just did what came naturally."

"Just like your brother." He said smiling.

"What about me?" Percy said jogging towards us.

"Your sister has your swordsmanship talent."

"Yeah, I saw." He told Chiron.

"That was amazing by the way." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Well children I'm afraid I have to leave, I'll see you at the campfire. Oh and Percy, you might want to take Ellie to the infirmary she has a gash on her arm." Chiron said, patting my brothers back.

"Well Ellie lets go, I want to introduce you to more people after I take you to get patched up." Percy said.

"Whoop-dee-doo. They get to see me in all my sweaty glory." I said.

"Don't get sarcastic with me." Percy said in a serious tone, I knew he was joking though.

"I do what I want."

"I've noticed. Now lets go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

We walked out of the infirmary and into the fading sunlight. Ellie hadn't been gravely injured, just a cut on her arm. She was now sporting a bandage around her arm.

"Come on I want you to meet some people." I said tugging at her hand.

"Can I at least change? I'm all sweaty and sticky and gross!" she complained.

"Don't forget smelly." I said pinching my nose.

"Hey!" she slapped my arm, "That's not nice!"

"Sorry, but yeah I guess we can stop at the cabin first."

"Thank you." We walked in silence for a while until Ellie spoke up.

"Hey Percy, if I was truly a daughter of Poseidon, why haven't I been claimed?" she was looking at the ground, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. I didn't know how to answer this. Did mom get together with another god? No, she always said we had the same dad. So why was dad taking so long to claim her? I thought he would've claimed her when she fought with Clarisse.

"I don't know El, maybe you'll get claimed at the campfire." I reassured her.

"Ok, but I have another question. Who exactly am I meeting?"

"Well technically you already met them, but you don't really know them." I said.

"Your friends?"

"Yeah, now go inside and change, I'll wait for you out here." We had arrived at the cabin and were now standing in front of the door.

"Alright, I'll be back in like 5 minutes, K?" she said closing the door behind her. I waited in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ellie what's taking you so long?" I shouted. The door opened and her head popped out.

"I forgot I don't have any clothes." She said sheepishly. I forgot about that too. We should've stopped by the house to get the clothes she had pre-shipped before coming.

"Just wear one of my camp shirts and keep the same shorts you're wearing on. "

"Ok, I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"Alright then, but hurry up." I did not want to wait outside this door longer than I had to.

"Alright I'm out." she said. El was now wearing my camp half-blood t-shirt, black shorts, and some beat up converse.

"This shirt is huge! I had to tuck it into my shorts and it's still huge! It's like a dress on me!" she exclaimed.

"That's only because you're short." It wasn't true, she was taller than most girls her age, but I was still taller than her.

"For your information, I am precisely 5'7." She said, finger raised, lips pursed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Lets go." We started walking to the Zeus cabin where we agreed to meet. I knocked on the door and came in five seconds after. I pushed open the door and saw Piper and Jason in the middle of a make out session.

"This is why you wait until someone tells you to come in." Ellie whispered. I cleared my throat but they didn't separate. _Well that was a fail. _Do we just wait for them to stop?

"Oh Gods my poor virgin eyes!" Ellie screamed. She pretended to shield her eyes and backed away. They immediately broke apart. Piper smoothed her shirt, while Jason wiped the lip gloss off of him.

"Not the greatest second impression, but hey, who am I to judge?" Ellie said. She was now sitting on one of Jason's blue beanbags that he had lying around.

"So where's Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, Grover and Nico?" I said changing the subject.

"They're on the way, so what's the plan for tonight?" Piper asked.

"Well since I never really told you about El over here I thought we should all get to know each other." I explained.

"Hey why's there a big statue of Zeus right smack in the middle of the room? It's freaking me out. It's like wherever I sit I can't escape his stare." Ellie said. She was moving around looking up at the statue, expecting it to turn its head. Sometimes I worry about her.

There was some knocking on the door. I yelled out "Come in!" Annabeth and Thalia walked in carrying chips and soda.

"They actually wait to come in unlike someone." Jason muttered.

"So what' s the plan? We basically get to know your sister?" Thalia said, kicking some random pillows out of the way.

"I'm right here!" Ellie yelled out.

"Yeah, so where's Nico and Leo?" I asked. The door flung open and our heads turned to see who it was.

"Right here. The party has officially begun!" Leo yelled.

Ellie's POV

I was playing with my hair, not paying attention to Percy and his friends. They were talking about their adventures, and occasionally threw around inside jokes. I was still thinking about how mom and Percy hid half of who I am from me. This whole thing was supposed to be an official meeting as Percy had put it, but so far I hadn't learned anything about them and vice versa. _Maybe if I snuck out they wouldn't notice. _

"So Ellie, what do you think?" Percy asked me. _Shit. What were they talking about?_ I'm just going to pretend that I knew what they were talking about by using my amazing skills.

"Uh, about what? _Real smooth Ellie really shows off your so-called skills. _

"About being a demigod."

"Oh um yeah, it's pretty cool. Aside from the fact that my family kept it hidden from me. Yah know? Nothing screams fan-fucking-tastic communication than keeping a huge secret from someone. Or the fact that some crazy ass bat people tried to murder me. So yeah other than that absolutely great. Just peachy." I said. Everyone started at me, shocked.

"Ellie," Percy said.

"No Percy, I mean I get that you wanted to protect me but don't give me the whole it was for the best speech. It would've been for the best if you had told me! I would've been able to learn how to protect myself sooner! And I know I probably sound like a bitch to all of you guys, but I promise you that I'm not. And Percy I get that it was in your best intentions, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm 15 and not that little 8-year-old girl who clung to her brother anymore. You know what? Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I was too dependent on you, and that's why no one ever tells me anything, So I'm sorry that I ruined this night for you guys, but I can't take it anymore. I really do love you Percy, but I had to get it off of my chest."

And with that, I walked out the door. Pretty dramatic, I know. But before you judge me, have you ever had that feeling? Where everyone labels you as weak, unable to handle the truth? It may shock you at first when they tell you the big secret, but having to find out that they had no intention of telling you? That's what hurts the most. So with that in mind, I went into the camp forest, climbed a tree and sat. I sat there thinking peacefully, debating whether or not I should go back and say sorry. I decided not to, because if I did, I might go off again. I was climbing off when I heard a twig snap.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm back! Here's a really long chapter to make up for the time that I was gone. I decided to take things slow with Leo and Ellie, so this chapter is basically about them. I hope you like it, I don't own anyone except for Ellie.**

Leo's POV

We were all shocked. There was an awkward silence in the room and it was bugging me.

"So, that was something huh?" I spoke up. Everyone glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Do you think she hates me?" Percy asked.

"No, I just think she needs some time to adjust." Annabeth replied.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Percy said. He stood up, but Annabeth pulled him back down.

"Percy, give her time to think. She needs to cool off first." Piper advised.

"Leo, go talk to her." Jason said.

"Why me?" Don't get me wrong I wanted to talk to her, but they just said it themselves, she needed to cool off.

"Because Leo, as annoying as you are at times, you can make her laugh. You both have the same sense of humor." Percy said.

"Um alright I guess." I stood up and walked out the door. I walked for a good five minutes until I realized that I didn't know where she went. _Just great Leo. _If I were a sad teenage girl, where would I go? Maybe she was in her cabin. I walked to cabin 3 and knocked on the door. No answer. I sighed. Maybe she was in the forest.

I made my way into the thick forest that surrounded the camp. I was walking around when I heard some shuffling. I saw a figure climbing down a tree; it looked like it was girl. I walked towards her. I stepped on a twig and her head turned to look at me. It was Ellie.

"Oh thank the Gods, its just you." She said.

"Yeah, I came looking for you." She looked pretty upset. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tearstains on her cheeks.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well I figured that you needed someone to talk to." I said. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Thanks. So what do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Start from the beginning."

"Then we're going to have to sit down because this is going to be a long story."

We found a log to sit down on by the beach. She cleared her throat and began.

"So I was born on October 18 in New York City. Um I guess I had a decent childhood. I had friends, was well liked and my mom was always loving. I had everything i ever wanted, so I can't say that I never had anything. Gabe never really bothered me, which was really good. When I turned 10 was when things started going bad. " She looked down at the sand and bit her lip.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know what had made her so upset.

"When I was 10 my mom sent me across the country to California. She said that I had to go to boarding school because that school would help with my dyslexia and ADHD." She said. " I remember that day clearly. I was at the table in the kitchen, doing my homework. She sat down next to me and said she wanted to talk. I was confused because I didn't know what I did wrong; I had thought that it had something to do with the test I failed. Mom just straight out told me that she was sending me away. I didn't think anything of it at first. I thought she meant somewhere in New York, like to visit a long lost family memeber, but then she goes and tells me she's sending me across the country! Mom told me to pack because I was leaving on Friday. I felt like she didn't love me at all. I kept thinking _what kind of a mother would send her child across the country alone?_ I don't see why she couldn't send Percy. I mean he was older and he was a guy, but he got to stay in New York." She paused before speaking again. She was right in a way; her mom could've sent Percy away instead.

"I never really had a close relationship with my mom, although I would've liked to. I guess things work out in the end right?" she looked at me. I sighed and ran my hands through the curly mop that was my hair.

"So tell me about your boarding school."

"Uh, it was pretty big and it was by the ocean. I had the most amazing view from my room. My bed was by the window so when I woke up, I'd wake up to the waves crashing on the sand. It was really hot in California though. I also learned how to surf in the time that I was there. I was also cast as the lead in my schools play, I was on the swim team, and the schools dance squad. I had a lot of friends too, but you saw how that turned out."

"Well you know that your mom did it to protect you, right?" I said. I didn't want her to think that it was because she wasn't wanted. She was too nice and pretty to be unwanted. Wait where did that come from?

"Yeah I know, that's what Percy told me and I get why she did it. Having two demigods under the same roof is like putting a sing in neon lights that says _come get me_. Its not what worries me though. He told me that all of the monsters could reform. I really don't want the things from Starbucks to reform; I mean I told them all of my secrets when they looked human. They know my weaknesses and they could easily kill me."

"They're not going to reform right away, so I don't think you should worry. By the time they do reform you'd already be trained. I heard about the fight with Clarisse, good job by the way. She was having relationship problems with Chris, so don't let it get to you."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence for a while, and I was about to speak up, but she beat me to it.

"So what about you? What's your sob story?" she asked. I didn't want to tell her for fear that she would think I was a killer. I debated whether or not I should tell her in my head. I wanted to say it as normal as possible, but being me, I didn't.

"I killed my mom." I said bluntly. She looked over to me and scooted closer. Well that was odd; I was expecting her to take off running.

"Surely it wasn't your fault, right?" she said.

"The problem is that it actually was my fault. We stayed late one night and my mom and I were about to lock up. Mamá forgot her keys, but she was sure she had them, so she went back into the warehouse where she was working. I was 8 years old at the time. Just as my mom went back inside, the doors shut and I was on my own in the dark, and a shape moved up. It was Gaea the earth goddess, she warned me that one day 'they' will ask me to work against her and she couldn't have me doing that. The fates wouldn't allow her to kill me, but she could cause me pain in a different way. She angered me and I set fire to the room with my hands. I screamed as Gaea ran to me but then she disappeared. The warehouse set on fire and came crashing down onto me. I got knocked out and when I woke up I was with the hospital and they told me that my mother died." I hadn't noticed that i was crying until Ellie reached out and wiped away one of the tears.

"Leo, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control it; I mean you were only 8 at that time! It was Gaea's fault so don't blame yourself." she tried comforting me.

"My mom even told me that I had to control myself, and I didn't. I fell like I've failed her." I was looking down at the ground thinking back to how my mother had warned me. If I had listened, maybe she wouldn't be dead.

"Just stop Leo, don't do this to yourself. I wish I could change all of the terrible things that have happened to me, but I can't. It's in the past and you have to move on."

"I guess you're right Ellie. Sorry about the talk, though. I was supposed to be the one cheering you up, but I guess it was the other way around."

"It's cool." She hesitated for a second, and then pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks for listening though." She whispered. I hugged her back, patting her back awkwardly. She smelled like flowers and sea salt, a strange combination, but a good one. We pulled back and I cleared my throat. Well isn't this awkward. What am I supposed to do?

"We should be getting to the campfire, your brother is going to cause a tsunami if you don't go back." I said. She laughed and shook her head, "Well we wouldn't want that now would we? By the way what did you mean when you said that you set fire to the warehouse?"

"I can, um, I can create fire." To show her, I extended my palm out in front of her and made a flame dance around my hand.

"Whoa, that's so cool! I can do that with water, but I mean I can't make it appear randomly!" she looked like a little kid who just saw a magic trick at the circus.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool."

"Pretty cool? No, that is freakin' awesome!" She was jumping up and down, trying to see how I was doing it.

"Alright, it is pretty amazing. Now let's go." I said grabbing her hand. She laced our fingers together and pulled me along. Halfway through her running, and me being dragged, she started skipping. Like full on skipping. Man, can she change moods in such a short time.

"Come one! Skip with me!" Eh, why not? I joined her, and we started skipping through the woods, which is pretty hard considering all of the nymphs that keep moving.

"You and I are going to be best friends, Leo, I can tell." She said. Did she just friend zone me?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Yay! A real update just like I promised! I was actually running out of ideas, until I reread the books and BOOM it was like I couldn't stop ideas from flowing out. So who else is excited for the HoH? Only 5 days people! Well that's it i guess. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HoO or any of the characters except my OC's**

Ellie POV

Oh. My. Gods. I'm hugging Leo. Leo is hugging me. He pulled back and cleared his throat. Well this is awkward. _Gods Ellie why'd you have to hug him? Couldn't you just have patted his back and said thanks? _

"We should be getting to the campfire, your brother is going to cause a tsunami if you don't go back." He said. Could Percy actually cause a tsunami? I mean he had his moments, but I don't think he'd actually be capable of that.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we? By the way what did you mean when you said that you set fire to the warehouse?" I asked. I mean he wouldn't set fire to the warehouse on purpose, so how'd he do it?

"I can, um, I can create fire." He extended his palm out in front of me and made a flame dance around his hand.

"Whoa, that's so cool! I can do that with water, but I mean I can't make it appear randomly!" That was seriously the coolest thing ever!

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool." He said bashfully.

"Pretty cool? No, that is freakin' awesome!" I jumped up and down and looked at his hand from all angles to make sure I wasn't being punk'd.

"Alright, it is pretty amazing. Now let's go." He said grabbing my hand. I laced our fingers together on instinct and pulled him along.

"Come one! Skip with me!" I said enthusiastically. Was I being awkward? Was this a normal thing to do with people you just met? I don't do well in these types of situations!

"You and I are going to be best friends, Leo, I can tell." I said. It was as if we had just clicked in an instant. I've only just met him, but it feels like we've been friends for a million years.

Percy's POV

"Don't feel bad, this is just her way of coping with the news." Annabeth said trying to comfort me.

"I feel like I've failed her. I was supposed to be there for her and I wasn't." I groaned. Stupid. Stupid Percy.

"My gods Percy you whine a lot. Ellie is ok now, I mean she and Leo hit it off as you can see." She said, pointing to Ellie and Leo who were coming their way. The pair was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"That's even worse!" I exclaimed.

As they got closer I could hear what they were talking about. It was something about whether or not unicorns existed. Typical.

"Hey Perce," Ellie said.

"You feeling better El?" asked Annabeth.

"Much, Leo is hilarious. I'd tell you what he said, but you wouldn't get it." She replied. Ellie turned to Leo and they both started laughing.

"Oh sorry, inside joke." Leo explained. _Inside joke?_ They just met each other! How in the world did they already have inside jokes?

"Ok? Uh I think we should get going, we're missing precious eating time people." I said.

Ellie's POV

My stomach growled very loudly as soon as Percy mentioned food. I felt my face getting warm and I looked down.

"Well sounds like you're hungry so lets go get you some food." Annabeth said, smiling.

As soon as we got to mess hall Annabeth and Leo went their separate ways.

"Hey, why are they leaving?" I asked.

"Oh, each cabin has their own table and we're not allowed to sit at another cabins table." Percy explained.

"Well that sucks."

"Mhm now lets go sit." He said. He handed me a plate, silverware and a glass cup.

"Wait, where's the food?" What was I supposed to eat? Air?

"The plate and cup are magic, just think of what you want to eat and it'll appear." He said nonchalantly.

While my brother dearest was living the life this whole time, i was stuck with gross food. Totally not fair.

"Oh and you have to dump part of your food in the fire as an offering to your godly parent. The gods don't eat, but they like the smell.

I walked up to the fire and muttered, "Well here's your food inconsiderate parent who hasn't claimed me yet."

* * *

After dinner was the campfire, which consists of terribly annoying and peppy songs about the Greek gods. The Apollo kids were really good singers which made the campfire a bit more bearable.

Chiron got up onto the stage as soon as the song was over and cleared his throat.

"Hello campers, I'd like to introduce the new campers at this time. So would all of the new campers please come up?" My heart dropped and my palms started sweating. _And there goes my anxiety. _I got up along with another girl who seemed as confident as ever. We made our way through the crowed and had to go up stairs and onto the stage. _Don't trip Ellie, for the love of all that is covered in chocolate do not trip. _

As soon as we got up on the stage the chick got some weird thing above her head.

"All hail, Britney Whittmore, daughter of Aphrodite." People clapped and she looked smug. That little shit.

I stood there awkwardly rocking back and forth when suddenly everyone gasped.

"All hail, Eliana Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the sea and earthquakes!" I looked up and this blue trident was glowing above my head. People were kneeling down, some still open mouthed.

"There's something behind me isn't there?"

"Hello daughter, that was quite rude to call me inconsiderate wasn't it?"

"Oh shit."


End file.
